Oh How the Years Go By
by lilbethspencer
Summary: Moments in a life: big, small, and everything else in between. [Featuring Wally, Lope, Starter, and many more!]
1. The Surprise

**Oh How the Years Go By**

****The prompt for this first little story is "being old together". I took that very, very literally lol****

* * *

****The Surprise****

_****Spring 2060****_

"So, she really has no idea what you're planning?" Liam asked as he smoothed his hands over the lapels of his pressed black suit jacket.

"No, not even an inkling," Wyatt said. "Apparently, I'm an expert at this subterfuge stuff."

He fiddled with his tie in frustration. _"Brother?" _He said pointedly. "A little assistance here would be really appreciated about now."

"You're seventy-two years old and yet you still don't know your way around an ascot," Liam said with a shake of his head as he fixed Wyatt's tie for him.

"Hey now. I may be old, but you're not exactly a spring chicken either. You're well into your seventies now too, and frankly, you're not aging half as well as I am."

Liam smirked. "Oh, you'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" He said. "Bet I can still kick your ass."

"Hah! Adjust your dentures when you say that, old man."

"These aren't dentures," Liam protested.

"Sure. Of course, they aren't," Wyatt said facetiously.

The bedroom door opened and Hope poked her head inside. "Are you two bickering men decent yet?"

"As decent as we can ever hope to be," Liam answered with a grin.

"Which is not saying much," Wyatt admitted with a chuckle. He waved Hope inside of the room. She was followed by Wyatt's daughter Macy Jane, or M.J., as she was called for short. Wyatt's smile grew wide as he took in the sight of his lovely daughter. At thirty-something, she looked just as Sally had at that age - petite, lovely, with impossibly red hair.

"Hey, Daddy," M.J. greeted Wyatt with a butterfly-soft kiss on his clean-shaven cheek. "Steffy just phoned. She and Mom are on their way home from the boutique as we speak. They'll be here in about ten minutes."

Wyatt rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "In that case, we'd better hurry this thing up, huh? Is everything ready to go - the cake, the flowers, the minister... The minister? He's here, right?"

"Yes, Daddy," M.J. assured him. "He's present and accounted for, and plowing into the h'dourves like they are going out of style. You truly have thought of everything."

"Well, I couldn't have actually put it together without a little help from my family," Wyatt said. He looked at Hope and Liam. "Should we head downstairs?"

Liam nodded. "Yes. I am eager to see how this thing turns out... You're not going to kneel, are you? I don't think that your old knees could take it."

Wyatt shook his head. "Don't make me lock you in the wine cellar."

Liam and Hope just laughed as Wyatt shooed them out of the room. He hooked his arm through M.J.'s. "Are you ready for this, Daddy?" M.J. asked. "Are you feeling nervous?"

"I'm ready, and no... should I be?" Wyatt asked. "Think she'll turn me down after all of this time?"

"No," M.J. said with a chuckle. "I just don't want you to forget your carefully written speech."

"I don't have dementia, honey. I'll remember."

Father and daughter glided down the long staircase. They found their friends and family members milling about the large beach house that had been in the Spencer family for years.

Wyatt's eldest grandsons, Ethan and Mason, lounged on the sofa, boxed in by their dates; two lovely blondes named April and Karla. His youngest grandson Lucas, the quiet and reserved one of the bunch, sat in the corner watching the goings-on with large, inquisitive blue eyes. Wyatt offered the eleven-year-old a wave as he walked by and Lucas shyly returned the favor.

Children - most of whom were related to him in some way or another - played in the big sandbox just outside the door or snitched chocolates from the dessert table. Everyone was in a decidedly festive mood. Wyatt couldn't wait to see the look on Sally's face when she walked into the house.

"DollarBill would have been so proud of you today," a familiar, gravelly voice came from behind Wyatt. He turned to see his late father's trusted friend and associate Justin standing there. Or more accurately, leaning there, against his cane. His wife Donna was right beside him, hair perfectly coiffed and styled and forever, inexplicably, blonde.

Wyatt splayed his hands. "Do you think really so, Justin?"

"Yes. Bill actually grew to accept and even like Sally. You know that. Even if he went about things in shall we say, an unorthodox manner, when it came right down to it, all he wanted was for his sons to be happy. And you clearly are. It's written all over that face of yours."

"Well, I figure that I am pretty much the luckiest man in the whole world having Sally for a bride."

Donna giggled. "He calls her his bride. Will you look at this guy? Still such a romantic at heart. I think how, if it wasn't for you, Wyatt, and the things you did to help them reunite, Bill and Katie might never have had another chance, and Bill-" She sighed. "I don't want to think of him dying alone."

Wyatt nodded. "I don't want to think of him dying. Period. I can't believe it's been almost fifteen years since he passed away. I miss the old guy."

"I know," Justin said. "I do too."

"How's Katie doing? I haven't seen her in such a long time."

Donna sighed. "As well as can be expected, I suppose. She's not as spry or as healthy as she used to be, but she gets by okay most days. You and Sally, and the kids, should go visit her. I know she'd love the company."

"We will definitely do that."

"Is Will here today?" Justin asked, craning his neck to look around the busy room.

"He should be," Wyatt said. "He told me he was bringing his new 'squeeze'."

"Which twenty year old is it this time?" Donna laughed. "I am teasing. I always believed age was just a number anyway."

Justin nuzzled her cheek. "It helps that you don't look a day over twenty yourself."

"Oh, stop it," Donna said. "No, I don't mean that. Please go on." They laughed as they hobbled away.

Wyatt chuckled at the elderly couple's antics. He spotted his mother then, sitting in the bay window seat, staring placidly out at the yard. His heart went out to her. She'd never been a perfect woman and had never really liked Sally, but he appreciated the fact that she'd made an effort to at least show up today. He knew she wasn't going to make a scene either. She had mostly outgrown that habit. She hadn't quite been herself since her beloved Eric had passed away several years back.

"Hey, Mom," Wyatt greeted her, pressing his hand gently to her shoulder. "Thanks for coming."

Quinn looked at her son with a wan smile. "I wouldn't miss this," she said. "I - I want you to be happy, son. That's all I've ever wanted for you."

"I am happy. Deliriously happy. Sally, our children and grandchildren, and you... You all mean everything to me."

Quinn shrugged. "You don't have to say that about me."

"It's true. We've had our differences, Mom. There's no denying that, but at the end of the day, I know you'd do anything for me. Even stand up for Sally and I today."

"Of course. I see it now, you know. How she ... How she puts that light in your eyes. The light I used to see in the mirror looking back at me when I was married to Eric." She bit her lip. "I wanted us to be together forever, but I suppose that's not very realistic, is it?"

"But he's here, Mom. He's here in his family and in your heart. I know it's difficult, but please don't forget that, alright?"

"Alright," Quinn agreed. "I hope you get your forever... even if it's with Sally."

Wyatt bussed her cheek. "There's no one else for me."

"I understand that now."

_"Everyone calm down!_ Be quiet," Darlita suddenly shouted from her position at the front window. She bounced her chubby granddaughter Consuelo on her hip. "Come on, everybody - shut up please! They're here, okay? Someone get the lights! _Hurry!"_

"I'll talk to you in a bit, Mom," Wyatt said.

"Okay, honey. Lock this down," Quinn said encouragingly.

The lights clicked off seemingly by their own volition and silence finally settled over the room. The door knob jiggled as Sally fit in her key. She started inside, caught up in an animated conversation with her longtime best friend, Steffy. "I'm telling you, Stef, Wyatt's definitely up to something. I can always tell when he's being sneaky."

Wyatt covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Here he had thought he'd had her fooled and she'd been on to him all along. She was quick as a whip, that Sally girl.

"Shit, why is it so dark in here?" Sally asked, fumbling for the light switch along the kitchen wall. "Why are the curtains closed? Oh, I get it! Wyatt's surprise must already be in progress." She snapped on the light and ripped open the blinds. Just then, everyone jumped out at her screaming, _"surprise!"_

Sally shrieked - most likely for the benefit of the children present. "Ohmigod, you guys! What's going on? This is - " she looked around at the gold and white decorations - "wait, it's not my birthday."

"No, you're right, it's not," Wyatt said, stepping forward and catching her attention. "However, it _is_ still a celebration... A celebration of our love story. Our _epic_ love story."

Sally's gaze locked on his. "Honey," she said, "what's happening here?"

Wyatt reached for her tiny hand, covered her fingers with his larger ones. "Sally, almost forty years ago, you made me the happiest man alive by agreeing to become my wife... I remember we had a son by then, our little Wes -" he sought his son's eyes in the crowd - "who is definitely _not _so little anymore, and our daughter M.J. ... She had taken up residence in your belly... It was the best day of my life; our little family of four gathered around that altar... I truly thought things could never get better than they were in that moment, but I am glad to report that I was wrong. Because I am happier every day I am with you. I truly look forward to waking up every morning and seeing your pretty face.

"Getting to know you - getting to know your quirks, and your dreams, and your wishes... falling more in love with you every moment of every day ... It's been my greatest joy. You've blessed my life in more ways than you can ever imagine.

"You're _everything,_ Sally. Everything I've ever wanted and more. I brought our family and friends here today to stand as witnesses to our love. I want you to know what you mean to me... So while this day is about us, it's also about you; celebrating and cherishing the extraordinary woman you are... The woman who stole my heart."

"Oh, Wyatt..."

"Sally, I have an important question for you."

He started to drop to one knee but Sally quickly held up a hand to stop him. "Wait, wait. Please don't do that. You only just got that knee replaced a few months ago. Don't tempt fate." She smiled as everyone laughed. "But now, as for that question of yours... I am all ears."

Wyatt remained standing as he gently kissed the inside of her wrist. "Would you, Sally Spectra-Spencer, make me the happiest man alive and agree to marry me once again?"

Sally raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "But we're already married... Unless there's something you're not telling me," she teased.

"You're right; we _are_ married, but I was hoping that we could renew our vows today, in front of everyone we love... So what do you say? Can we make forever a reality?"

Sally looked at her husband. Her eyes were dewy now. Her bottom lip trembled noticeably. "After all of these years, you're still the sweetest, most romantic man I've ever known. _Of course _I'll marry you again, Wyatt. I am not a fool. I know how good you are for me."

Wyatt grinned as he leaned in and kissed his wife. A chorus of hoots and cheers rippled throughout the house. He pressed his forehead against hers. "Thank you."

"I would marry you three, four, or hell, a hundred times more. I love you, Wyatt Spencer."

"I love you, Sally."

Wes stepped forward and embraced his parents. "Alright, alright, you two. Why don't you save the mushy-gushy stuff for the vows? We have a ceremony to get ready for right now!"

"You're right, we do," Sally said. "I just... What should I wear?" She waved her hand. "Never mind. I'll think of something. I have been designing clothes since I could draw. I can put together something pretty quickly."

"There's no need for that, Mom. Not this time. This is your special day and Daddy's thought of everything," M.J. said. She slipped her hand behind the sofa and withdrew a large white box. She passed it over to her mother.

Sally's eyes went as she carefully lifted the lid. A tear dashed down her cheek as she withdrew the soft, filmy cream-colored gown and held it up to her body. "It's so amazing ... But, who...?"

"Beth and Kelly designed it," M.J. answered.

Sally searched for the two sisters standing in the crowd. They waved to her and smiled. "We wanted our 'auntie' to have something special to wear, so we put our heads together and came up with this," Kelly said. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? Actually, I _love _it! It's perfect," Sally shrieked. "Thank you, my darlings."

"You're so welcome," Beth said.

Sally dabbed at her damp cheeks. "I can't wait to put this on and marry the man of my dreams... again." She leaned over and kissed Wyatt softly on the lips.

"Thank you for today," Sally said. "And yesterday and every day to come ... I just... I have never felt as loved as I do with you."

"That's the whole idea," Wyatt said. "So what do you say you head upstairs and put on that dress and then come back down here and marry me again? Let's start the next forty years of our life together today."

Sally nodded her agreement. "Alright, buster. You just try and stop me!"

_****This one's done. Feedback please!****_


	2. Intervention

****Intervention****

_****Winter 2058****_

The loud whir of the vacuum roaring to life awakens both of them from a peaceful slumber. Wyatt groans and lifts his head off of the pillow. "What is she up to now?"

Sally tugs herself to a sitting position. "Household chores," she answers. "Working her ass off - the same thing she's been doing ever since she got here last Tuesday night." She looks at the bedside clock in the semi-darkness. "It's not even five thirty yet."

Wyatt yanks the pillow over his face. "Make it stop," he moans.

"Oh that I could," Sally murmurs. She grabs for the pillow and tosses it aside. "Come on. We need to go and check on her. This is clearly a cry for help."

Wyatt rolls his eyes heavenward. "Could we answer the call when it's at least light outside?"

"No," Sally says. "Our daughter needs us now." She jabs him in the side. He grinds his teeth into his bottom lip. "Come on, get up, you grumpy old man."

Wyatt rolls to a sitting position though it takes more effort than he would like. "Hey, who are you calling old?"

"If the false teeth fit..." Sally teases. "Just get moving, buddy." She climbs out of bed and moves over to her emerald silk robe that hangs from the arm of a chair. She slips it on and turns to look at Wyatt who is putting a robe of his own over his boxers and jamming his feet into slippers.

"Let's get this intervention started," Wyatt says facetiously. He follows Sally down the long hallway. They arrive in the living room.

M.J. is vacuuming with an old pair of AirPods in her ears. "Honey?" Sally calls to her. _"Macy Jane!"_

M.J. just keeps pushing the vacuum back and forth. Wyatt glances at his wife and then moves to his daughter, yanking the plugs from her ears. He remembers doing that many a time when she was still a teenager living at home.

She looks up at her dad in surprise. "Hey, Daddy," she says sheepishly. "What are you doing up?"

Wyatt looks at his wife. "Should I answer that?"

Sally smiles and wipes her tired eyes. "Baby girl, you've been cleaning like a mad woman since you got here a week ago. Aren't you tired yet? Want to tell us what's going on?"

M.J. looks down at her feet for a moment, tucks a strand of bright red hair behind her ear. "Nothing," she lies, not very convincingly. "I just want to earn my keep."

"That's what we have a maid for," Wyatt points out.

"I'm just trying to help."

"We know," Sally says gently. "But we can't help but be a little concerned about you. Talk to us. _Please."_ She moves to M.J., takes her tiny ivory hand in her own. She leads her daughter to the sofa. Wyatt follows, taking up residence on the other side of M.J., so she's sandwiched between her parents.

M.J. splays her hands in front of her. "It's Barrett ... Being married to him for as long as I was ... Trying to maintain the image of being this amazing power couple with a glass castle in the sky... Always pretending we were okay even when I knew we were anything but ... It got to me. It's just second nature for me to want to clean up a mess when I perceive there is one. You keep an immaculate place, of course, but I needed to-"

"Restore some kind of order to your life," Sally guesses.

M.J. nods. "Yes... I found out there's someone else. We haven't even been divorced for two months and there's already someone else! A young little blonde named Kandy with a 'K'. I wonder if they were hooking up before he asked me for the divorce." She shakes her head. "The part that _really_ bothers is knowing Barrett plans to introduce Kandy to the boys during their week long trip to Palm Springs. I am afraid they'll like her."

"Maybe they will... but certainly never more than they do you," Sally says, nuzzling her cheek. "They _love_ you."

M.J.'s blue eyes swim with unshed tears. "I feel so pathetic. I am sorry."

"Don't be ever be sorry; not for our sakes anyway," Sally says. "You're entitled to your feelings. Every single one of them, no matter how inconsequential or even how messy they may seem to be."

Wyatt nods, wraps his arm around her shuddering shoulders. "You're Mom's right, honey." He sighs. "And can I just state for the record that I never liked Barrett and never thought he was good enough for you?"

M.J. sniffles. "I know. I remember you telling him that very thing on our wedding day... Barrett wanted a perfect trophy wife and I tried so hard to be that for him, but in the end, all of my attempts amounted to nothing. He still left me - the one thing I was most afraid he would do. I wanted the perfect, white picket fence marriage that you two have, and -"

Sally holds up a hand to stop her. "Wait, you think we have the perfect marriage?" She chuckled softly. "Oh, no, honey. _No_ marriage is perfect. Your dad still does some things that completely drive me up the wall - like refusing after all of these years to put the toilet seat down or stop drinking from the milk carton. It drives me absolutely bonkers!"

Wyatt balks. "Hey, come on. I am charming and you know it. Quirks and all."

"Oh yes, sweetheart," Sally laughs. "But I am sure there are things about me that drive you mad too."

"Well, there is one thing."

"And that is...?"

"Your lipstick stains are all over my best shirts."

"Oh excuse me," Sally laughs. "I'll just never kiss you again then."

Wyatt shakes his head. "No... I guess I can deal with the stains."

Sally looks at M.J. pointedly "See, no relationship is perfect."

"Okay, but that's minor stuff. Just little disagreements. Not that I am downplaying it, but Barrett and I had _huge_ problems, right the very beginning. I just ignored the warning signs because I thought we could somehow magically learn to get along. Maybe we were just too different." A tear rolls down her cheek. "Sorry. I'm being such a drag right now."

"No, you're not," Sally says.

"M.J., you're our baby. What hurts you, hurts us," Wyatt adds.

M.J. nods. "I am trying to get over this. Really, I am."

"There's no timetable on this sort of thing, unfortunately," Sally says.

"So I hear."

"Take it easy on yourself," Wyatt said.

"I just feel ... broken."

"But you're _not _broken, Macy Jane. You're not," Sally says. "You're hurting now, of course, but you're too brave and strong and amazing to ever be 'broken'. You're half-Spencer; half-Spectra. That is a helluva lot of power swimming through your veins. So cry as much as you need to, but remember, you are not some weakling. You never will be. You're just human."

"Thanks, Mom."

"It's true, honey."

Wyatt gently smoothed M.J.'s copper hair from her face. "I wish I could fix this for you, like I did when you were a child and would come running to me with a teary-little face, knees scuffed from falling off your tricycle, and ask me to make it all better. I'd just whip out 'The Little Mermaid' band-aids and patch you up and then we'd watch your favorite show 'PB&J Otter' on Disney Kids together while eating chocolate pudding cups."

M.J. smiles a little. "As nice as that was, I don't think 'PB&J Otter' and pudding cups are the same cure-all it used to be."

"I know," Wyatt says. "I just wish I could make you feel happy again."

"Oh, Daddy..."

"Lean on us as much as you need to, okay, sweetheart? We'll help you through this. That's what parents do; no matter how grown up and independent their children may be."

"I wish I was like Wes ... He has it all figured out. And he and Adrian are as happy as can be. I know they will last."

"Well, it took time for him to find Adrian, remember. Just like it might take you a bit longer to find the right person," Sally says.

"And if Barrett was my one chance at having a partner?"

"Oh, he's not," Sally says. "Look at your dad and me. It took awhile for us to find each other. We had a lot of detours on the way."

"There are a lot of fish in the sea, M.J.," Wyatt said. "So your first try at snagging Mr. Right didn't work out... It's not over."

M.J. looks between her parents. "Thanks for saying that."

"Of course," Sally and Wyatt say. They lean over and kiss her on either of her cheeks and she giggles seemingly in spite of herself.

"Since we're all awake - thanks to me - how about I fix us something yummy to eat?" M.J. offers.

Wyatt rubs his stomach. "You had me at 'yummy'!"

**_**Was that one any good? Lemme know please!**_**


End file.
